ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Sarasaland
Sarasaland is the setting for Super Mario Land. The realm is a country ruled by Princess Daisy, and consists of four separate countries referred to as kingdoms, which could also characterize Sarasaland as an . Daisy is the only known ruler of the entirety of Sarasaland, although she has mentioned her father in games including Mario Party 3 and Fortune Street. History ''Super Mario Land'' series In Super Mario Land, Sarasaland, a normally peaceful country, is attacked by an evil space alien named Tatanga, who hypnotizes the inhabitants, taking control over Sarasaland, and kidnaps Daisy. Mario returns peace to Sarasaland by rescuing Daisy and foiling Tatanga's conquest. In the manual of Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, it is revealed that Wario had used Tatanga's attack as a means to take over Mario's castle while Mario was saving Sarasaland. WarioWare series Sarasaland makes an appearance in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! in the Grow Wario Grow microgame where Wario has to get the Super Mushroom before Mario. The minigame reappears in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! Additionally, in WarioWare Gold, a new microgame named Super Mario Land takes place in Sarasaland. Other Outside the Warioware series Sarasaland has not made an actual appearance in many years, and has since been reduced to mere mentions in Daisy's profile information for her game appearances, including Mario Superstar Baseball and Super Smash Bros. Melee. Mario Party 3 also briefly references Sarasaland: among all questions available in the M.P.I.Q. minigame, Toad can ask the players who the princess of Sarasaland is. In Fortune Street, Daisy's dialogue as well as the responses by the other characters frequently mention the country. Likewise, both the title and description for the event course Adventure in Sarasaland from Super Mario Maker mention Princess Daisy's country, as do her bios in Super Mario Run and the official Super Mario Party website."The ruler of Sarasaland loves the thrill of the chase."—[https://supermarioparty.nintendo.com/characters/ Super Mario Party official website, Characters section]. Retrieved September 30, 2018. Daisy's Classic Mode route in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is named "Sarasaland Represent!" General information Name The name "Sarasaland" comes from the calico textiles imported by Portuguese traders from India to Japan during the Edo Period, becoming widely popular and known by their Portuguese name, "sarasa"http://www.kimonoboy.com/short_history.html. The particular variety of Calico textures imported into Japan were referred to in pre-modern Portuguese as saraça (transliterated into Japanese as サラサ sarasa) and are known in modern Portuguese (and English) as chintzGlossary of Japanese words of Portuguese origin. Calico, or sarasa, textiles are most commonly floral patterns made up of multiple, contrasting colorsKadolph, Sara J., ed.: Textiles, 10th edition, Pearson/Prentice-Hall, 2007, ISBN 0-13-118769-4, p. 463, which is why Sarasaland's ruler, Princess Daisy, is named after a flower''With LUIGI 30th Anniversary: The Year of LUIGI Memorial Book''. Moreover, just as animal color patterns are named after the fabric (i.e. calico cats, etc.), Sarasaland's name alludes to the fact it is composed of multiple, diverse kingdoms. "Sarasaland" was left untranslated for the English release of Super Mario Land, and subsequent releases have often rendered the name differently. The Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins manual spaces the name out as Sarasa Land, and the Daisy trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee hyphenates the name as Sarasa-land; both spaces or hyphens are methods of romanizing the interpunct used in the Japanese name, which had been disregarded during the initial Super Mario Land localization. In addition, the Official GameBoy Players Guide refers to it only as the country of Sarasa, while Daisy's Mario Superstar Baseball profile erroneously calls it Sarasara Land. Constituent countries As mentioned, Sarasaland is made up of four, separate kingdoms. They are all inspired by real life locations. *Birabuto Kingdom (Pyrapt Kingdom): influenced by ancient Egypt. Inhabited by Gao, and governed by King Totomesu. *Muda Kingdom: based on Mu and Bermuda. Inhabited by Yurarin, and governed by Dragonzamasu. *Easton Kingdom: based on Easter Island. Inhabited by Tokotoko, and governed by Hiyoihoi. *Chai Kingdom: influenced by ancient China. Inhabited by Pionpi. Names in other languages Trivia *In Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart Wii, there were courses called Daisy Hills and Daisy Circuit, respectively, that were connected to Princess Daisy, although it was not clear whether they were located in Sarasaland or not. References Category:Mario Category:Video game locations Category:Fictional countries in other worlds Category:Fictional kingdoms